Merchandise
Many different items of merchandise have been released for The Lion Guard. Books and Magazines See: Books *The Lion Guard Magazine Bulgarianbook.png|Bulgarian book Korean-lionguard-book.png|Korean book Garda-cover.png|Garda Felina book Magazine Freebies Bowling-set.png|Ten Pin Bowling set, Issue 1 (Europe) Camera-set.png|Camera, Issue 2 (Europe) Plush Toys See: Plush Toys Figures *Pride Land Brawlers *Figure & Accessory Set *The Lion Guard Blind Bags *Single Figures *Battle Pack with Accessory *Pride Land Rivals - Janja Vs. Kion *Lion Guard Figure Sets **Deluxe Figure Set **Just Play Figure Set **Collectible Figure Set *Bullyland Figures Play Sets *Defend the Pride Lands Play Set *Training Lair Play Set Games *Protect the Pride Lands *Surprise Slides Game *Boulder Burst *Ludo Lionguard-memo-clementoni.png|Memory Game Lionguard-memo2.png|Memory Game Lionguard-4-in-1-edukit.png|4 In 1 Edukit Matching-game.png|Matching Game Memory-game-lionguard.png|Memory Game Find-the-pair.png|Find the Pair Apparel See also: T-Shirts, Costumes and Masks Shirts and Bottom sets Bset-2.png Epic-roar-combo.png Scombo2.png Tlg-shortset2.png Bunga-kionpjs.png Kionsetapparel.png Pjs-tlg1.png|Pyjamas Tt-2.png Tt-1.png Polo.png|Polo shirt Lionguard-shortset.png Leaderset.png| Skirt-set.png|Tunic and Circle Skirt Set Liionguard-pyjamas-asda.png|Lion Guard Pyjamas Bedhead-kion.png|Pyjamas Girls-lionguard-set.png| Pyjamas-blubunki.png Bluepjs-kion-ono.png| Sunset-app.png| Swamp-set.png| Hoodieset.png Kion-hoodie-guardmark.png| Hoodie-swbbk.png| Footwear Shoes.png|Lion Guard shoes Lionguard-fuli-trainers.png|Fuli Trainers/Sneakers Kion-reebok.png|Kion Trainers/Sneakers Fuli-reebok.png|Fuli Reebok Shoes Kion-guard-trainers.png|Kion Shoes Tlg-mark-trainers.png|Mark of the Guard Shoes Other Apparel Briefs.png|Briefs Kion-cap-fr.png|Promotional Kion cap 50569815 (1).jpg|Underwear Lionguard-socks.png|Socks Roarhatlion.jpeg|Kion hat Underwear-tlg2.png|Underwear Lionguard-jacket.png|Rain Jacket Kion-jacket-tlg.png|Kion Hoodie/Jacket Wild-ones-beanie.png|Lion Guard beanie Kion-cap-eu.png|Kion Cap Kion-trousers.png|Kion Pants/Trousers Lionguard-shorts-kionbunga.png|Lion Guard shorts Kion-shorts-tlggg.png|Lion Guard shorts Lionguard-vests.png|Lion Guard vests Hakunamatata-leggings.png|Leggings Jogging-bottoms.png|Jogging bottoms Bags and Backpacks Kion-backpack.png Backpack3.png Backpack2.png Kion-backpackds.png Lunchbag.png Backpack-pridelands.png Lionguard-pilotcase.png Tlg-puzzlebag.png|Also includes puzzle Backpackonemill.png Lionguardmoon.jpeg Tlg-kionbackfuli.png| Kion-backpackblue-t.png| Backpack-motg.png| Tlg-lunchbag-minuskion.png Kion-rollingbackpack.png| Backpack-kionlarge2.png| Tlg-greenroar-backpack.png| Greenbackpack1.png| Greenrollerbackpack.png| Defending-the-pridelands-backpack.png Allforone-backpack.png| Backpack-reversible-hood.png|Backpack with Kion hood Tlg-lunchbagdisneystore.png|Lunch Bag Tlg-rucksack-guard-team.png| Kion-lunchbag-whyenas.png| Kion-backpack-guardia.png| Lunchbag-defending2.png Kionbackpack0899.png| G-lunchbag.png G-backpackp.png Detachable-bag.png Backpack-puffykion.png| Lunchbox-pins.png|Promo Spanish Lunchbox and Pins Lionguard-nightback.png| Backpack-set.png| Lionguard-blue-fiercest-kion-backpack.png| We-are-the-lion-guard-backpack.png| Lionguard-rollingbag.png| Posters and Canvas Prints Poster-1.png Canvas-1.png Canvas-2.png Poster-fie.png Lionguard-poster-kion-roar.png| Pillows Pillow3.png Pillow2.png Pillow1.png kion-facepillow.png|Kion head pillow Pillowsheet.png|Pillow and sheet Party Supplies Cups.png|Cups Tablecloth.png|Table cloth Plates.png|Plates Napkins.png|Napkins Goody-bags.png|Goody Bags Banners.png|Banner Lionguard-punchball.png|Punch Ball Lionguard-balloons.png|Balloons Cake-topper.png| Cutlery and Kitchenware Kion-tumbler.png|Tumbler Kion-cutlery.png|Spoon and Fork Set Kion-cup.png|Cup Kion-plate.png|Plate Lionguard-tumb.png|Tumbler Cupfr.png|Cup Tlg-waterbottle.png|Water Bottle Blue-tumbler.png| Grey-tum.png| Lionguard-vbottle.png| Bicycle and Training bicycle.png|14" Lion Guard Bike Lionguard-bicycle-uk.png|12" Lion Guard Bike Tlg-bike-uk-14.png|14" Lion Guard Bike Summer Beach-towel.png|Lion Guard Beach Towel Jp-towel.png|Promotional Japanese Lion Guard Towel Balls ball-lionguard-1.png ball-lionguard-2.png Tlg-ball4.png Tlg-ball3.png Wall Stickers tlg-walldecals.png|Wall Decals tlg-kionstick.png|Wall Stickers fatheadkion.png|Fathead Kion Sticker stickwallgraphic.png|Wall Sticker Graphic fathead-stickers.png|Fathead Stickers mural.png|Wall Mural Blankets Throw-bunga.png|Bunga and Kion throw blanket Plush-blanket.png|Plush Blanket Blanket-fullguard.png|Lion Guard throw blanket Fleecethrow-kion.png|Fleece blanket Coloring Books Romanian-book.png|Romanian coloring book Turkish-coloringbook.png|Turkish coloring book Bulgarian-coloring-book.png|Bulgarian coloring book with stickers Colorpol2.png|Coloring book Rom-book.png|Romanian coloring book Colorpol.png|Coloring book Polishbook.png|Polish Coloring book Stickersceneplus.png|Coloring book, stickers and play scenes Coloring-stuff.png|Color & Play book 1 (for use with Disney Color and Play) & jumbo activity book Booklvi.png|Coloring book Colorandplay-book.png|Color and Play book 2 Coloring-book.png|Coloring book and stickers Italian-coloring.png|Italian coloring book Colouring-book.png|Mega Colouring Book Carryalongcoloringset.png|Carry Along Colouring Set Playpack-tlg.png|Play Pack Pridelands-coloring.png|Pride Lands Colouring Epic-activities.png|Epic Activities Lwia-straz-coloring.png|Coloring Book Colouring and Painting Sets 3d-colouring-set.png| Kionstat-kit.png|Stationary Set Supply-kit.png|Supply Kit (Stationary Set) Coloring-set-guardia.png|Coloring Set Coloring-set-guardia2.png|Coloring Set Guardia-coloringpages.png|Coloring Set Randomactivities.png|Activity Set Lionguard-activityset20.png|Bumper Set Guardia-coloringpaint.png|Painting Set Lions-paint.png|Korean Painting Set Play-pack.png|Play Pack (includes stickers, coloring book and crayons) Sticker Sets & Books Lionguard-stickeralbum.png|Panini Lion Guard Sticker Album Sticker-packs.png|Sticker Packs 700stickers.png|700 Stickers Sticker-book-treasury.jpg|Sticker Book Treasury Vinyl-stickers.png|Vinyl Stickers Lionguard-autocollants.png|French sticker book Giant-stickeralbum.png|Giant Sticker book Stickerpad.png|Sticker Pad Stickers-1k.png|1,000 Stickers & Activities Miscellaneous Pixel-kit.png|Pixel Kit Puzzlebook.png|Puzzle book Keychain.png|Keychain (DVD Bonus) Lionguard-band-aid.png|Lion Guard Band-aids Kion-pin.png|Pin Badge Lionguard-headphones.png|Headphones Night-light.png|Night Light Polani.png|Animal book Kion-hallmark.png|Hallmark Kion ornament Magnetic-drawing-board-lionguard.png|Magnetic Drawing Board Lionguard-umbrella.png|Lion Guard Umbrella Tlg-badges.png|Badge Pack Playing-cards.png|Playing Cards Journal.png|Journal Flat-sheets.png|Sheets Lionguard-chair.png|Chair Tlg-diapers.png|Huggies Pull-Ups Dj-bottle.png|Promo Spanish bottle Xmas-ornament.png|Disney Store Christmas ornament Pencil-casep.png|Pencil Case Play-pit.png|Mark of the Guard Playland Table-chairs.png|Activity Table and Chair Set Handwriting.png|Handwriting book Other *The Lion Guard Soundtrack *Puzzles *Bed Sets *VTech Storio The Lion Guard *Lion Guard Gift Card *Pez Dispenser *Watches Category:Merchandise Category:Apparel Category:Puzzles